Episode Themes
Season 1 (1997) Potty.JPG|Potty (from 1x01 "When You've Got to Go!") Water.JPG|Water (from "1x02: Water, Water Everywhere") Birthday.JPG|Birthday (from "1x03: Mouse Party") Shapes.JPG|Shapes (from "1x04: Shape of a Bear") Healthy.JPG|Healthy (from "1x05: Picture of Health") Sharing.JPG|Sharing (from "1x06: Share, Bear") Gravity.JPG|Gravity (from "1x07: Why Bears Can't Fly") Fall.JPG|Fall (from "1x08: Falling For Fall") Mail.JPG|Mail (from "1x09: What's in the Mail, Today?") Dance.JPG|Dance (from "1x10: Dancin' the Day Away") Color.JPG|Color (from "1x11: A Wagon of a Different Color") Dirt.JPG|Dirt (from "1x12: Dirt, I Love You So!") Music (Music to My Ears).JPG|Music (from "1x13: Music to My Ears") Connections.JPG|Connections (from "1x14: All Connected") Summer.JPG|Summer (from "1x15: Summer Cooler") Family.JPG|Family (from "1x16: The Big Little Visitor") Winter.JPG|Winter (from "1x17: A Winter's Nap") Work.JPG|Work (from "1x18: Working Like a Bear") Cooking.JPG|Cooking (from "1x19: Magic in the Kitchen") Spring.JPG|Spring (from "1x20: Spring Fever") Grow.JPG|Grow (from "1x21: A Plant Grows in Bear's House") Food.JPG|Food (from "1x22: Eat, Drink Juice and Be Merry") Helping.JPG|Helping (from "1x23: Need a Little Help Today") Finding.JPG|Finding (from "1x24: Lost Thing") Sounds.JPG|Sounds (from "1x25: Listen Up!") Friends.JPG|Friends (from "1x26: Friends For Life") Season 2 (1998) Babies.JPG|Babies (from "Ooh, Baby, Baby") Explore.jpg|Explore (from "Raiders of the Lost Cheese") Bedtime.JPG|Bedtime (from "The Big Sleep") Communicate.jpg|Communicate (from "Clear as a Bell" in English) Time.JPG|Time (from "Good Times") Learning.JPG|Learning (from "You Learn Something New Every Day") Nature.JPG|Nature (from "Back to Nature") Sports.JPG|Sports (from "The Ojolympics") Pretend.JPG|Pretend (from "The Great Pretender") Remember.JPG|Remember (from "It's All in Your Head") Mistakes.JPG|Mistakes (from "Oops, My Mistake") Give.JPG|Give (from "Bear's Birthday Bash") Pictures.JPG|Pictures (from "Picture This") Doctors.JPG|Doctors (from "The Big Blue Housecall") Change.jpg|Change (from "Change Is In The Air") Inventing.JPG|Inventing (from "Look What I Made") Practice.JPG|Practice (from "If at First You Don't Succeed...") Weather.JPG|Weather (from "All Weather Bear") Building.JPG|Building (from "I Built That!") Travel.JPG|Travel (from "Tutter's Tiny Trip") Dancing.JPG|Dancing (from "Dance Fever!") Afraid (Afraid Not).JPG|Afraid (from "Afraid Not") Confidence.JPG|Confidence (from "I Gotta Be Me!") Bugs.JPG|Bugs (from "Buggin'") Love.JPG|Love (from "Love Is All You Need") Mystery.JPG|Mystery (from "It's a Mystery to Me") Opposites.JPG|Opposites (from "As Different as Day and Night") Grandparents.JPG|Grandparents (from "Grandparents Just Want to Have Fun") Feelings.JPG|Feelings (from "The Way I Feel Today") Girls.jpg|Girls (from "You Go, Ojo!") Science.JPG|Science (from "Scientific Bear") Boys.JPG|Boys (from "Boys Will Be Boys") Thinking.JPG|Thinking (from "I Was Just Thinking") Missing.JPG|Missing (from "Wish You Were Here") Night.JPG|Night (from "And to All a Good Night") Day.JPG|Day (from "Call It a Day") Cooperation.JPG|Cooperation (from "We Did It Our Way") Stories.JPG|Stories (from "What's the Story?") Potty.JPG|Potty (from "When You've Got to Go!") Season 3 (1999) Friends (Friends at Play).JPG|Friends (from "Friends at Play") Afraid (Nothing to Fear).JPG|Afraid (from "Nothing to Fear") Lost.JPG|Lost (from "Lost and Found") Senses.JPG|Senses (from "The Senseless Detectives") Halloween.JPG|Halloween (from "Halloween Bear") Surprise.JPG|Surprise (from "You Never Know") You.JPG|You (from "It's All About You") Clean.JPG|Clean (from "Woodland House Wonderful") Numbers.JPG|Numbers (from "I've Got Your Number") Sharing (What's Mine is Yours).JPG|Sharing (from "What's Mine is Yours") Discovery.JPG|Discovery (from "Bear's Secret Cave") Smells.JPG|Smells (from "Smellorama") Rhythm.JPG|Rhythm (from "I For-Got Rhythm!?") Wait.JPG|Wait (from "Wait for Me") Morning.JPG|Morning (from "Morning Glory") Doctor.jpg|Doctor (from "That Healing Feeling") Family (The Tutter Family Reunion).JPG|Family (from "The Tutter Family Reunion") Different.JPG|Different (from "Bats are People Too") Words.JPG|Words (from "Words, Words, Words") Interactive.JPG|Interactive (from "Let's Get Interactive") Charity.JPG|Charity (from "The Yard Sale") Thanksgiving.JPG|Thanksgiving (from "The Best Thanksgiving Ever") Books.JPG|Books (from "Read My Book") Sleep.JPG|Sleep (from "Go to Sleep") Holidays.jpg|Holidays (from "A Berry Bear Christmas Part 1") Tradition.jpg|Tradition (from "A Berry Bear Christmas Part 2") Season 4 (2002) Community.JPG|Community (from "Welcome to Woodland Valley Part 1") Together.JPG|Together (from "Welcome to Woodland Valley Part 2") Teacher.JPG|Teacher (from "Step by Step") First.JPG|First (from "First Day at Mouse School") Play.JPG|Play (from "Rockin' Rocko") Baby.JPG|Baby (from "When Harry Met Hallie") Favorite.JPG|Favorite (from "Show and Tell") Making Friends.JPG|Making Friends (from "Tutter Gathers Some Moss") History.JPG|History (from "History, Herstory, Bearstory") Hero.JPG|Hero (from "At the Old Bear Game") Disability.JPG|Disability (from "The Amazing Skippy") Trip.JPG|Trip (from "Let's Hit the Road") Appreciate.JPG|Appreciate (from "Appreciation Day") Talent.JPG|Talent (from "Show Your Stuff") Music (The Great Bandini).JPG|Music (from "The Great Bandini") Brave.JPG|Brave (from "Big Blue Home of the Brave") Buying.JPG|Buying (from "A Trip to the General Store") Diversity.JPG|Diversity (from "A Strange Bird") Season 5 (2003) Point of View.JPG|Point of View (from "The View from You") Responsibility.JPG|Responsibility (from "To Clean Or Not To Clean") Expectation.JPG|Expectation (from "Great Ball of Firefighters") Age.JPG|Age (from "Grandma Flutter's 100th Birthday") Sleepover.JPG|Sleepover (from "Tutter's First Big Sleepover Bash") Volunteer.JPG|Volunteer (from "Volunteers of Woodland Valley") Worry.JPG|Worry (from "Let it Go") Bear.JPG|Bear (from "This is Your Life, Bear") Other New Episode Themes Include Tournament.PNG|Tournament Energy.PNG|Energy Neighborhood.PNG|Neighborhood Playtime.PNG|Playtime Marketing.PNG|Marketing Reading.PNG|Reading Math.PNG|Math Weather (Stormy Weather).PNG|Weatber Motion (Up, Down, All Around!).PNG|Motion Helping (Season 3 Version).PNG|Helping